To Be Perfect
by Capn Alu-Trancy
Summary: You can never be obsessed with being too perfect. Unless you're Daniella, who will do anything for love.   M for violence/language/gore/ and themes for later chapters.


Disclaimer, you know what it is.

Full Summary:

"I know how to be the perfect woman..." Daniella grinned wickedly, "And it all begins with the riddance of that 'Precious' girl Fiona."

(Daniella **will** have some emotion here. So if you flame me for her having too much emotions, well you obviously can't read then. Also, Lorenzo is young, and no stalkers are dead.)

~ooOoo~

The day started as it always would, Lorenzo would go work in his study with the alchemy, Debilitas would help in the garden as Riccardo watched over him, and Daniella would prepare breakfast and clean. Fiona though, just stood around helplessly, wondering if she would be suddenly called by the man who loved her so dear, or chased by someone at any moment..

"Master, the meal is ready." Daniella had the whole table set, a plate for each of them but her. She sat at the table anyway though, staring off into space every now and then.

"Daniella, why don't you eat, dear?" Lorenzo knew she couldn't feel or taste, but at least wanted her to feel like she was normal. But saying 'dear' isn't the best choice of words for her. They made her have an awkward sensation inside of her.

She looked at him blankly and nodded her head slowly. Daniella took a plate and put each type of food she had made onto the plate and sat back down. To her, this made her feel even worse; eating when there was no use for it? When you can't taste it, can't feel the texture of it. But she picked up her fork and ate it anyway.

Fiona glanced at her a bit, then back to Lorenzo, 'Maybe he likes her too...' she sighed, 'But this can be a good thing.'

~ooOoo~

"Miss Fiona, Lorenzo is calling for you." Daniella pointed down the hall near where Lorenzo's study. Fiona squinted her eyes some in confusion, but listened to the maid anyway. Daniella followed as well, which made Fiona extremely uncomfortable.

On the way down the hall, Fiona noticed that Daniella was being even more quiet and distant than usual. Weary of this, Fiona tried her best to avoid eye contact, only walking forward in hopes of returning to her room as soon as it was all over with.

When they neared Lorenzo's study, Daniella made her move. It was about three rooms away from Lorenzo's study, just far enough where he wouldn't hear her screams. With a single, quick blow to the back of her head, Fiona's vision was succumbed into the darkness of blacking out.

~ooOoo~

"I can be the perfect woman too... I'll just show them..." It was the faint voice of Daniella. It sounded like she was rummaging wildly for something.  
>'Why can't I move... I need to get to Lorenzo before he gets angry for me being late...' Fiona's eyes fluttered open slowly to the sight of the maid clattering things together on a table. Fiona started to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. She felt hoarse for some reason and closed her mouth. Not talking to the woman may give her time to figure out what the hell was going on.<p>

She looked up with her bright blue eyes and saw that she was attached to the wall by steel chains that would clank and jingle with the slightest movement, and the same noises came from her legs. For her clothes, there was only torn undergarments laid upon her skin.  
>Daniella came over from her jumbled mess and grinned, "So you've woken up?" Her monotone voice made Fiona cringed, and she refused to answer the god-forsaken woman. "No answer, dear?" She leaned down, her purple twists of hair came down gently and cascaded around her face, attempting to hide the devilish grin taking over her lips. And when her grin took over, a burning sensation came on Fiona's ribs; a fire poker.<br>Fiona let out a cry of pain from the hot metal pushing on her delicate skin. In the corner of her eye, she could see the smoke from the smoldering of her flesh and tears fled over. "Stop!" Fiona writhed and thrashed, but the chains had no slack, letting her go no where.  
>Smiling in accomplishment of the others pain, she pushed down harder. It was as if it couldn't hurt anymore, but her scream got louder for no reason. How could she be heard anyway? The walls were stone, and kept everything a secret for themselves, Daniella must have been friends with them then...<br>It looked as though the crazed woman was getting bored, because the hold on the poker was residing. Fiona sobbed as it was ripped away from her now nail-shaped, marred ribcage. "What a beautiful mark..." Daniella smiled brightly and dropped the poker for a key. Fiona had a sense of hope for a moment, as if she would let her go if she would say nothing, but in the darkness of the room laid a dark worn out tub. Fiona was violently grabbed after being unchained and drug across the room by the nape of her neck and some of her blonde hair. She tried resisting, but the woman's pull wasn't about to let loose.  
>In fear, Fiona looked up quickly to see the tub, it was full of ice and water. "This should cool that burn down..." Still holding her neck, Daniella shoved the girls head in swiftly. Fiona gasped, only letting the cold water inside of her lungs, which burned as bad as the fire poker. Just as swift as she had thrown her in, she pulled her back out. Fiona spat and coughed trying to get the water infiltrating her lungs out, "Daniella, why are you doing this?"<p>

"Because..." she pushed her down, making her double over why down on her knees and now whispered, "I can be perfect too... But in his eyes I'm not... So to make me look as perfect as you, you have to be disposed of."  
>Fiona still hacked up the water, but tried to answer, "L-Lorenzo? But I don't love him like that...!" Lies. She loved him so much. He was the only one who actually looked out for her and cared about her. But Fiona would try anything to get away right now. "It doesn't matter, he still loves you no matter what. So just rid self!" Daniella threw Fiona's head down again, but to the ground this time. She groaned as her skull smacked into the cold concrete. The slam of the door made Fiona's head hurt even more.<br>'What am I going to tell Lorenzo... ' lightly, Fiona touched the burn. Only getting a wince from it, she stopped and grabbed for anything to get up. 'I want out... I want Lorenzo to help me...' It would be a long climb to Lorenzo's room with the status she's in now, but anything will work right now.. Anything...


End file.
